Destiny is something that I will never understand
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Yû Kanda est un jeune homme plutôt ordinaire, jusqu'au jour où il se retrouve impliqué dans le monde de l'illégalité. En effet, accusé à tort d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, il doit fuir et fini par se réfugier chez Allen et Lavi. Va t-il réussir à résoudre son problème, sans se mettre dans des ennuies bien plus gros? Yullen. Semi-AU.
1. Prologue

**Destiny is something that I will never understand**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le début de ma nouvelle fic ! Encore du Yullen. Il faut dire que j'adore ce petit couple. Leurs caractères sont tellement explosifs. ^^

L'histoire sera, cette fois-ci, une semi-AU. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera très longue ou pas, dans la mesure où je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que l'humour soit cette fois encore omniprésent.

Bon aller je vous laisse profiter.

**Avertissement** : Scènes de violence de rue, mais rien de spécialement graphique.

**XxX**

_**Prologue**_

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'une étrange silhouette apparu à l'entrée de Hollow Alley, une petite rue plutôt sombre de la ville. La silhouette portait un long manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, et dont le col était relevé pour paré un maximum le froid. Tout ce qui était visible de sa tête, c'était de long et fins cheveux noirs, attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son apparence était complété par une étrange arme qu'il portait sur une épaule : de loin, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un bâton, ou d'une barre enveloppé dans un tissu, mais en réalité, il s'agissait d'un superbe katana, arme mythique de samouraï.

La silhouette n'était autre que Yû Kanda, descendant d'un de ses fameux samouraï, engagé pour la soirée par un comité d'amoureux de sa culture, pour faire une démonstration du savoir de ses ancêtres. N'importe qui aurait pu être honoré d'une telle invitation, seulement voilà, Yû Kanda n'était pas n'importe qui : il détestait la foule, et plus généralement les gens, surtout lorsque ceux-ci avaient les yeux rivés sur lui : ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, il adorait manier son sabre, ce qui fait qu'il était présentement en colère contre lui même pour s'être aussi facilement prêté au jeu, alors même qu'il détestait ça.

Il grommelait tout en marchant pour rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'une scène attira son attention : deux hommes semblaient se battre un peu plus loin, les coups résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. Tout à coup, l'un d'eux sorti un couteau, et le combat repris de plus belle. Comprenant que la situation pouvait mal finir, Kanda s'empressa d'appeler la police, puis se précipita vers les deux hommes dans l'espoir de les séparer jusqu'à ce que la police arrive.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait trois pas lorsque l'un des hommes s'écroula, visiblement poignardé par le second, qui prit aussitôt la fuite en l'apercevant. Kanda se rua vers le blessé, et comprit bien vite qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, puisque le coup se situait au niveau de la gorge. Il essaya néanmoins de sauver le malheureux comme il put, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Alors qu'il se relevait en ramassant ses affaires, une lumière vive l'éclaira, et il se retrouva scruté par quatre policiers :

« Lache ton arme, et éloigne toi de lui! » ordonna l'un des officiers.

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pas de quoi il voulait parler, Kanda le regarda avec interrogation : après tout, c'était bien lui qui les avait appelé. Puis, soudain, il comprit qu'ils devaient le prendre pour le meurtrier. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient pleines de sang. Il comprit alors très vite que c'était lui qui risquait de porter le chapeau pour ce meurtre : après tout, il avait été arrêté en flagrant délit !

Ses instincts prirent alors le dessus sur sa raison : il tourna les talons, et s'enfuit dans la direction opposé, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il entendit les policier tirer, une, puis deux fois, puis des bruits de pas, comme des gens lancés à sa poursuite. Pour les semer, il pris les rues un peu au hasard, au grès de ses instincts, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent choc l'arrête.

« Aie! Mais ça va pas? Vous pouvez pas regarder... devant vous? » Son vis-à-vis avait commencer sa phrase en criant, avant d'observer son apparence, et notamment ses mains pleines de sang et son katana, bien visible puisque le tissu qui l'enveloppait avait été perdu plus loin.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler des secours lorsque qu'il sentit quelque chose de très froid au niveau de sa gorge : Kanda avait dégainer son sabre et arborait un sourire de tueur :

« Tu veux bien m'aider, dis? »

_**XxX**_

Et voilà! Alors, vos avis? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si ça vous plaît. Vous pouvez aussi le faire si ça ne vous plaît pas dans la mesure où c'est constructif. ^^

En passant, il y a sans doute des fautes d'orthographes. ^^

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Help Me !

**Destiny is something that I will never understand**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Voici (enfin) le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Histoire de vite commencer, je vous passe le blabla habituel comme quoi je ne possède pas les droits pour DGM (sinon, y aurait plus d'un chap tous les 2 mois! Y en a qui doivent comprendre ma douleur...).

En passant, j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont lu le prologue de cette histoire, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont commentés : Zanne et Dana (Merci pour l'alerte!^^), Maath (merci pour ton petit mot super gentil!^^), Misaki Hoshi (merci!^^), Allen-kun-MelloK (en même temps, s'il avait demandé gentiement, ça aurait pas été Yû! xD) et à BleachHitsugaya (Eh ouai, j'aime torturer ton chouchou! xD).

Bon, j'espère que les pseudos vont tous bien passés cette fois, et sans plus attendre, je débute la fic.

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre à priori, sauf si vous avez une imagination débordante. ^^

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 1 : Help Me!**_

_« Tu veux bien m'aider, dis? »_

« Salut mon petit Allen, je suis rentré! » s'exclama joyeusement un petit rouquin visiblement surexcité en entrant dans son petit appartement. Son colocataire, Allen, était dans la cuisine un peu plus loin, et semblait y préparer un repas.

« Salut Lavi! Tu rentres bien tard ce soir. Tu as encore ramené une fille? » déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en plaisantant. Relevant le nez de son plan de travail pour saluer convenablement son ami, il remarqua tout à coup un homme étrange, vêtu d'un long manteau, qui semblait suivre le rouquin depuis le vestibule : « Mince! Pardon! » s'exclama aussitôt le plus jeune avant de lâcher : « Dis donc Lavi, tu aurais pu me dire que tu t'intéressais aux mecs maintenant! »

D'abord pris par surprise par la remarque d'Allen, le rouquin vit rapidement où il voulait en venir et répliqua rapidement :

« Mais pas du tout! Ce jeune et gentil monsieur m'a... euh... demander de l'aider. Il était de mon devoir d'accepter! »

Allen toisa l'homme d'un regard suspicieux : quelque chose clochait, il en était sûr ! Mais quoi...?

« Quel genre de problème? » demande t-il.

« Euh... Ben... » bafouilla Lavi avant d'être interrompu par le sabreur :

« Mon nom est Yû Kanda. En tentant d'aider un homme blessé ce soir, je me suis retrouvé comme suspect numéro 1 de son meurtre. Je veux juste resté quelques jours, si possible, le temps pour moi de réfléchir, et de chercher le vrai meurtrier. »

A ces mots, Allen resta quelques minutes interdit. Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers Lavi avec un sourire de plus en plus large, mais aussi de plus en plus inquiétant. Soudainement, Lavi se sentit parcourut de frissons, et son malaise ne s'arrangea pas lorsque son colocataire se dirigea vers lui, arborant toujours ce même sourire.

« Euh... Allen...? On peut discuter? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

Sans se démonter, ni changer d'expression Allen se retrouva à la hauteur de Lavi, lui saisit le bras et marmonna : « C'est ça, discutons! »

A ces mots, il entraîna Lavi dans une pièce voisine. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il se tourna vers Kanda : « Veuillez nous excuser, nous allons réglés quelques détails et je vous donne notre réponse. »

Yû avait eu à peine le temps d'intégrer ces mots que la porte avait claqué, et qu'il se tenait seul au beau milieu de l'appartement, et l'espace de quelques instants, il ressentit un peu de pitié pour le pauvre rouquin à qui il avait un peu forcé la main. C'est vrai, après tout, c'était quand même un peu de sa faute s'il se prenait un savon en ce moment même, mais si on lui avait donné le choix, à cette minute, il ne serait pas ici. A ça non, certainement pas ! Il serait chez lui où l'attendait tranquillement ses affaires, ses sabres et surtout son lit ! Mais voilà, tout ne se passe pas forcément comme on veut dans la vie, et dans son cas, rien ne semblait vouloir filer droit ce soir : une représentation devant un public, un imbécile assassiné devant lui, des imbéciles de policiers qui le prennent pour le coupable alors que c'est lui qui les a appelés... et dix minutes de trajet avec le rouquin le plus bavard de la Terre! Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit jeté dehors, et il gagnait le gros lot. A cette pensée, il se dit qu'il ferait peut être mieux d'écouter à la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux amis. Après tout, le plus petit pouvait très bien choisir d'appeler la police. Autant qu'il le sache avant que ça n'arrive. Discrètement, il s'approcha de la porte, et tandis l'oreille :

« C'est vraiment plus fort que toi hein?! Tout ce qui traîne dans la rue, faut que tu le ramasse! »

« Mais il n'a pas l'air méchant, et puis il a des problèmes! »

« Ca c'est ce qu'il t'as dit... D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il t'as convaincu celui-là? Je suis curieux de le savoir. »

« Euh... Avec un couteau? » marmonna Lavi.

« Pardon? » demanda Allen, visiblement interloqué.

« Ben ouai, un grand couteau très long ! Et lui il était plein de sang! »

Allen se massa alors les tempes, comme s'il voulait faire passer une migraine :

« Résumons : Tu as croisé un type louche plein de sang avec un couteau de cuisine, il t'as menacé avec, il avait les flics aux trousses et tu le ramène à la maison... Tu vois rien qui cloche dans ce scénar?! » s'agaça le plus jeune.

« Oui, mais tu sais comme moi que les apparences sont trompeuses. » Se défendit Lavi.

« Ok, ok... Et l'arme du crime vous vous en êtes débarrassés au moins? »

« Le couteau? Ben non, il est dans le vestibule. Il voulait pas le jeter. »

Allen resta interloqué. Etait-il sincèrement possible d'avoir aussi peu de sens commun? Bien sûr, Lavi n'était pas un idiot, il ne faisait que jouer un rôle. Mais il était réellement serviable, et ils avaient déjà eu des ennuies à cause de cette manie. Allen n'était pas prêt à retenter l'expérience, et honnêtement, il commençait à se demander si son meilleur ami ne prenait pas plaisir à provoquer ce genre de situations.

« Bon... vu qu'il est là, je me vois mal le mettre dehors. » déclara soudain Allen, au grand étonnement de Kanda (toujours derrière la porte) et de Lavi. « Mais j'y met une condition. » Le sourire que commençait à afficher Lavi disparut aussitôt.

« Quoi donc? »

« Tu sors ce soir Lavi. Tu iras demander des renseignements à Komui. »

« Quoi?! Mais je veux pas ressortir moi ! Il fait froid en plus à cet heure-ci... Et Komui va encore vouloir me tuer pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois! » tenta vainement Lavi, mais Allen avait déjà tourné les talons, la discutions semblait close.

« Et si jamais c'est vraiment un serial killer?! » demanda Lavi dans un dernier espoir pour éviter son calvaire.

« Je sais me défendre » répondit simplement Allen, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Entre temps, Kanda était silencieusement retourner au centre de la pièce, et attendait.

_**XxX**_

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Lavi était partit lorsqu'Allen invita Kanda à s'assoir à table, pour manger quelque chose de chaud. Le Japonais s'assit, mais ne toucha pas à son assiette, qu'il se contenta de fixer.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné si c'est ce que tu redoutes, c'était la part de Lavi » déclara Allen en avalant une bonne portion du plat.

'Que c'est rassurant...' pensa Yû, qui voyait de bonnes raisons de tuer le rouquin. Toutefois, il ne fit pas de remarque. Il releva simplement la tête et demanda : « Qui est Komui? »

Surpris, Allen s'arrêta en pleine dégustation, avant de finir ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et de dire : « Tu nous écoutais à la porte. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli? Surtout dans ton cas, monsieur le squatteur. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, j'ai pris la première personne qui me tombait sous la main... » grommela le kendoka.

« Et c'est tombé sur Lavi?! Mais il a vraiment un mauvais karma celui-là! Menacé par un couteau en plus... »

« C'est un katana! » l'interrompit aussitôt Kanda.

« Hein? »

« Ce n'est pas un couteau que j'avais à la main, mais un katana... un sabre japonais! »

« Ah... ok. »

« Alors? Qui est Komui? » se répéta Yû.

« Komui... C'est notre informateur. Une des personnes les mieux renseignée de la ville, quelque soit les affaires. Et c'est aussi lui qui nous donne du travail de temps en temps. Il doit savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce soir. Si ton histoire est vraie, cela pourra sans doute t'aider. » expliqua Allen.

La conversation se poursuivit ensuite une bonne partie de la nuit : Allen avait appris beaucoup de choses, comme les circonstances de la rencontre Kanda/Lavi, ainsi que quelques petites choses sur la vie du Japonais. De son côté, il était resté assez évasif, ce qui attisait la curiosité de son vis-à-vis, ainsi que sa méfiance.

Après un bâillement, Allen en conclut qu'il était temps de se coucher et proposa la chambre d'ami, ainsi que quelques vêtements propres au kendoka qui le remercia, et se coucha. Cependant, cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne dormit.

_**XxX**_

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu'un Lavi fourbu et courbaturé passa la porte de l'appartement. Il avait à peine fait 3 pas à l'intérieur qu'un Allen aux traits tirés et visiblement bougon se tenait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu?! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit! »

Effectivement, il était de mauvaise humeur... 'Et dire que j'espérais dormir un peu' pensa Lavi, avant de répondre :

« Ben si je voulais pas aller voir Komui, c'est pour une bonne raison figure toi! J'ai subit un interrogatoire dans les règles sur ma relation avec sa soeur! Et il ne voulait pas me lâcher! »

Tout en déclamant ses malheurs, Lavi leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est persuadé que je sors avec Lenalee! Et en plus, elle le lui fait croire exprès pour m'embêter ! C'était vraiment pas sympa de m'y envoyé, j'ai vécu un véritable enfer! »

Qui ne connaissait pas le rouquin aurait pu penser, en entendant ces mots, qu'il était au bord de la dépression. Mais Allen connaissait trop bien son colocataire pour se laisser prendre au pièges de ses pitreries, et enchaîna plutôt sur ce qui l'intéressait le plus :

« Alors, il avait les infos? Sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir? »

« Ah oui... C'est pour ça que j'y avait été à la base. Ben figure toi qu'après avoir accepter de lui jurer que je ne trahirais jamais sa soeur, et que je l'aimerais toute ma vie - merci de m'avoir maudit de cette façon au passage – il m'a révélé quelques infos intéressantes... mais ça ne va pas te plaire. »

Lavi prit soudain un air très grave. Un air qu'il ne prenait que très rarement, et qui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon. Allen le fixa. Il savait que de cette façon, Lavi allait cracher le morceau sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander. Mais il s'attendait déjà au pire : lorsque Lavi prenait cet air-là, bien souvent, cela signifiait qu'il y avait un mort.

« Celui qui a été tué la nuit dernière... c'est Mana » lâcha finalement le rouquin dans un souffle.

_**XxX**_

Et voilà! Chapitre 1 bouclé! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, que ça soit en bien ou en mal (mais constructif). Comme d'habitude, il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent. J'essaierais de corriger à l'occasion. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Same

**Destiny is something that I will never understand**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Histoire de vite commencer, je vous passe le blabla habituel comme quoi je ne possède pas les droits pour DGM (autrement, Chaoji n'aurait jamais existé! ^^)

En passant, j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont lu le début de cette histoire, ainsi que ceux qui ont commentés le chap 1 : Maath (C'est pas grave, c'est gentil quand même ^^), BleachHitsugaya (je fais au mieux pour les tailles de chap, pas taper! XD), Zanne et Dana (En fait, pour Lavi, il n'est pas niais non. Mais il n'aime pas montrer ses vrais émotions, et les planques sous des dehors... stupides? C'est un trait de son caractère que j'aime exploité à outrance, c'est sans doute pour ça.^^), et à Mangas-love99 (Non, lorsqu'une personne part en courant, ce n'est pas forcément qu'elle est coupable. Ca peut aussi être la peur d'être accusé à tort, ou tout simplement un réflexe conditionné. La réaction de Kanda est assez normal, surtout que les gars l'accusaient ouvertement et braquaient leurs armes sur lui).

Bon, j'espère que les pseudos vont tous bien passés cette fois, et sans plus attendre, je débute la fic.

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre à priori, sauf si vous avez une imagination débordante. ^^

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 2 : Same**_

_« Celui qui a été tué la nuit dernière... c'est Mana » lâcha finalement le rouquin dans un souffle. _

Tout à coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce sembla s'être considérablement alourdi. Allen était comme figé dans le temps, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Cela inquiéta un peu Lavi qui s'attendait à ce que son ami réagisse mal, mais pas à ce point. Comme pour être sûr que son esprit était encore avec lui, Lavi agita sa main devant les yeux du plus jeune : « Allen? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le regarda un instant, l'air absent, avant demander « Tu es sûr? C'est vraiment certain que c'est Mana? »

Voyant son ami au bord des larmes Lavi hésita à confirmer, mais fini par le faire : « Oui. Komui est certain de ce fait... On a vraiment perdu notre meilleur atout » soupira Lavi.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir un poing entra en contact avec sa joue. De surprise, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le plancher de l'appartement. En relevant la tête pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il vit un Allen en pleurs tourner les talons et se diriger vers sa chambre, bousculant violemment au passage un Kanda au regard fatigué.

« Eh! » cria t-il, mais le jeune homme en colère avait déjà violemment fermé la porte de sa chambre, et on pouvait entendre ses sanglots jusque dans le salon. Le Japonais se tourna alors vers Lavi : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda t-il plus calme.

« Je suis un imbécile... » marmonna Lavi.

« Ca, je le savais déjà! » répondit le kendoka, comme s'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère « mais à part ça? »

« Ferme la porte du couloir, je vais t'expliquer. Ca te concerne aussi après tout. »

Kanda s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, il était appuyé contre un mur près à écouter Lavi :

« L'homme que tu as vu se faire assassiner hier soir s'appelait Mana. Il s'agissait du père adoptif d'Allen. Et comme un imbécile, je viens de lui apprendre la nouvelle sans aucun tact... Pire, j'ai agis comme si ce n'était qu'un banal collègue de travail. Pour moi c'est le cas, pas pour Allen. Quel boulet je fais. Grand-père avait raison, je ne suis décidément bon à rien. » déclara le rouquin, le regard triste.

Kanda l'observa un moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Est-ce que tu as eu confirmation que je n'étais pas le coupable? »

Interloqué, Lavi releva la tête. « Tu en as parlé avec Allen? Peu importe. Oui, Komui me l'a confirmé. Mais même sans ça, on aurait su que ce n'était pas toi. On savait que des gens en avaient après Mana, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

« Et est-ce que...? » commença Yû, mais il fut vite interrompu par Lavi.

« Non, désolé, on ne pourra pas t'aider à retrouver le meurtrier. Tu risquerais d'y laisser ta peau, et c'est hors de question. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans l'appartement. Tout à coup, Kanda se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« J'ai compris. Merci de m'avoir héberger cette nuit, à partir de maintenant, je me débrouillerais seul ».

Le kendoka était sur le point de passer la porte d'entrée lorsque le rouquin le rattrapa : « Tu es stupide ou quoi?! Si tu le retrouve ou qu'IL te retrouve, tu es un homme mort! Tu comprends ça? »

D'un geste sec, Kanda dégagea son bras et repoussa violemment Lavi à l'intérieur avant de lui dire en refermant la porte : « A quoi bon être en vie si j'y perd mon honneur? »

_**XxX**_

Après le départ de Kanda, Lavi, sous le choc de ses mots, avait été trop lent à réagir. Résultat : il était désormais affalé dans le canapé, Allen pleurait toujours dans sa chambre et le kendoka était désormais introuvable. Le poids des événements des dernières heures commençait à se faire sentir, d'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas dormi. Lentement, il sentit ses yeux se fermer et le sommeil le gagner.

Mais il somnolait depuis à peine quelques minutes lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvrit et Allen se précipita sur lui pour le secouer comme un prunier : « Lavi! »

« S'qui se passe? » demanda le rouquin encore à moitié endormi.

« Je les ai sentis! Ils sont tout prêt! »

Lavi parut soudain totalement réveillé : « Ils nous ont retrouvés? »

_**XxX**_

Lavi et Allen courrait à présent dans les rues étroites en suivant les directions indiqués par Allen. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent surpris dans leur élan par des bruits de combats. Il n'y avait pas de doute, pour Allen du moins, le bruit venait de la direction dans laquelle se trouvait l'ennemi.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent donc un peu plus prudemment pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement, et quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Kanda en train de se battre contre un être des plus étranges.

« Lavi... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Il n'était pas à l'appart? » demanda aussitôt Allen.

« Ben, je lui ai dit ce que Komui m'avait dit, tout en précisant qu'on ne l'aiderait pas car c'était trop dangereux! Et il est parti en claquant la porte. J'étais crevé, j'ai pas pu le retenir. »

« Mouais... En tout cas, active ton arme, on va l'aider. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Tyki. Il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul. »

_**XxX**_

Plus le temps passait, et plus Kanda était irrité : il avait fait à peine quelques mètres dans cet infernale dédale de rues et de ruelles que ce type bizarre lui était tombé dessus. Bizarre était d'ailleurs un euphémisme tant son adversaire ne ressemblait à rien (selon lui) : de long cheveux sombres, un étrange casque sur la tête, et un corps très sombre et peu vêtu. D'ailleurs son adversaire n'était pas vraiment cohérent : il frappait fort, mais pas forcément bien, ce qui avait permis au kendoka de survivre jusque là. Malheureusement, Yû commençait à fatiguer, et il ne pouvait pas utiliser son sabre, que son adversaire avait envoyé volé un peu plus loin dès le début du combat. Il semblait bien que le rouquin avait raison lorsqu'il lui disait qu'en sortant, ils seraient en danger : s'il n'avait pas d'aide rapidement, il risquait bien d'y passer. Il était cependant hors de question qu'il admette ça en face du rouquin crétin... s'il le revoyait un jour.

A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'Allen et Lavi surgirent d'une rue et se ruèrent sur son adversaire. Le combat devint soudain très intense, et Kanda profita de la confusion pour récupérer son katana. Il allait le dégainer pour se ruer à son tour au combat, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, interloqué par la scène devant lui : Allen attaquait avec un immense épée blanche et noir avec une croix au centre, tandis que Lavi se battait avec ce qui ressemblait à un marteau géant.

Yû n'avait jamais vu ça... pourtant, il en avait vu des combats ! Il ne put donc s'empêcher de regarder, comme s'il admirait un spectacle étrange, lorsque tout à coup, Allen fut projeté vers lui avec violence. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent par terre en même temps, mais le japonais fut le premier à se relevé :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bordel!? » cria t-il, reprenant ses esprit, la main sur le crâne.

A ces mots, Yû Kanda fut pris dans une lumière vive. A l'intérieur, il ne voyait plus que son adversaire, mais peu à peu, il lui sembla très différent. Il prenait une apparence de plus en plus humaine.

Kanda ne comprenait rien, mais son vis-à-vis semblait tout comprendre : il dissimula son visage et s'enfuit. Tout de suite après, tout redevint normal, l'ennemi en moins. Allen et Lavi le regardaient cependant comme s'ils venaient de trouver le Graal.

« Allen, arrête moi si je me trompe mais... c'est bien le même pouvoir que Mana? » demanda Lavi, une curieuse expression sur le visage.

De son côté, le plus jeune hocha la tête, l'air à la fois ennuyé et heureux.

Kanda, de son côté, ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sûre : il retournait à leur appart avec eux, et il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

_**XxX**_

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont tous les bienvenus. En revanche, pas de critique gratuite : si un truc vous semble bizarre, explicitez le, ça permet de répondre plus facile aux questions, ou de changer le truc qui pose problème. Merci. ^^

Sinon, comme d'habitude, il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent. J'essaierais de corriger à l'occasion. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mana's power

**Destiny is something that I will never understand**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le chapitre 3! Il est très court et j'ai mis longtemps à le sortir, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je suis un peu débordée actuellement (pour ne pas dire beaucoup) et du coup, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Cependant, je poste ce chapitre pour vous prouver que je suis encore là et que l'histoire avance!^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je ne possède toujours pas les droits pour DGM (sinon l'histoire avancerait plus vite... enfin je crois).

En passant, j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui ont lu le début de cette histoire, ainsi que ceux qui ont commentés le chap 2 : **Mangas-love99**, **Maath** (Oui, j'ai vu les efforts!^^ Merci encore et désolée pour l'attente), **BleachHitsugaya**, (toi et ton amour vache pour Kanda!^^), **Ruize-chan** (j'ai essayé de faire un iota de description, c'est pas encore le nirvana, mais je m'entraîne!^^) et à **Zanne et Dana** (j'espère qu'avec les explications, tu es moins perdu. ^^).

J'en profite également pour éclaircir un petit point : dans cette fic, Kanda n'est pas vraiment OOC (on m'a fait la remarque). Mais je ne me sers pas du Kanda du début de DGM. Plutôt de celui qu'on a actuellement (tome 23/24). Donc ne vous étonnez pas trop du caractère. ^^

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre à priori, sauf si vous avez une imagination débordante. ^^

**XxX**

_**Chapitre 2 : Mana's power**_

_Kanda, de son côté, ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais une chose était sûre : il retournait à leur appart avec eux, et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. _

**XxX**

Kanda était désormais de retour dans le petit appartement d'Allen et de Lavi. A bien y regarder, l'endroit n'était d'ailleurs pas si petit : le grand salon qui se trouvait juste après l'entrée donner sur une cuisine ouverte « à l'américaine ». Et à côté de cette cuisine, en face de l'entrée, se trouvait une porte qui donnait accès au couloirs qui reliait les chambres et la salle de bain. Cependant, Yû n'avait encore que très peu vu cet espace de l'appartement, vu qu'il n'y était pas resté très longtemps. Mais là, il sentait bien qu'il risquait d'y rester un certain temps, au vu du regard que lui lançait les deux compères. Mal à l'aise, il marmonna un « Quoi?! » et se renfrogna un peu plus.

Les deux compères se regardèrent un instant, puis Allen pris une chaise, s'assit face à lui, et pris la parole :

« Le pouvoir que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure, tu le possède depuis longtemps? »

Kanda le regarda étrangement avant de répondre :

« Pouvoir? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était que ce truc! Je ne suis pas à monst... » mais il fut interrompu par Lavi :

« C'est le même pouvoir que Mana! »

Kanda se souvint alors de ce qui lui avait été révélé dans la ruelle et ravala sa remarque blessante. Cependant, il savait désormais qu'il avait une dette envers le rouquin qui semblait très fier de lui.

Allen reprit : « En effet, c'est le même pouvoir que Mana. Tu peux dévoiler la véritable identité des démons que nous combattons! »

« Pardon? Des démons? C'est ce qu'était ce truc? »

« Ce 'truc' comme tu dis étais plus précisément un général Démon. Nous on les appelle aussi les Noah » répliqua Lavi « On t'avais pourtant dit que tu serais en danger depuis que tu as été témoin de l'assassinat... »

« Comme si j'étais du genre à me planquer comme un lâche! Je sais me battre abruti! Tu ne l'a pas constaté toi même? »

« Oui, on a bien constaté tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas Allen?! » ironisa le rouquin avec un large sourire. « Plus sérieusement : pour un humain tu es fort, c'est vrai. Et face à un humain, tu pourrais te défendre. Peut être même face à un Démon normal. Mais face à un Noah, tu as vu toi-même ce que ça pouvait donner ».

Kanda s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'il se reprit : Lavi n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce coup-là, même si ça l'ennuyait au plus au point de l'admettre.

« Et donc ce... Mana, que j'ai vu se faire assassiner, il a été tué à cause de ce pouvoir que je possède maintenant? »

« Ouep. Nos ennemies se dissimulent dans la population et ne changent d'aspect que pour nous combattre. Révéler leur apparence « humaine » équivaut donc à les démasquer, et il est ainsi plus facile de les traquer. Ils cherchent donc à se débarrassé du possesseur de ce pouvoir par tous les moyens. En gros, tu es devenu leur cible prioritaire. » expliqua Lavi.

Kanda en resta figé de surprise : dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré! Il s'affala encore davantage sur le canapé et promena son regard dans la pièce. Il tomba alors sur Allen, qui n'avait pas vraiment ouvert la bouche depuis un moment. Et soudain il se souvint de quelque chose et se redressa :

« Eh, Lavi, tu as dit que j'étais fort 'pour un humain'. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?! »

A ces mots, Allen tressailli et regarda Lavi, comme s'il voulait le crucifier sur place.

« Oups... Je crois que j'en ai encore trop dit. » ricana le rouquin en se donnant des petits coups de poings sur la tête.

Allen lui lança un nouveau regard noir avant de prendre la parole :

« Tu as du le remarquer, Lavi et moi chassons les Démons. Nous sommes des Exorcistes! » A ces mots, Kanda fut à la fois surpris et amusé : après tout, il ne croyait pas à ces choses-là en temps normal. Mais il fallait bien avouer que depuis les derniers événements, il commençait à se poser des questions. Allen poursuivit :

« Mais Lavi et moi sommes des cas un peu... particuliers. Du sang de Démon coule dans nos veines. Dans mon cas, il s'agissait de ma mère. Dans celui de Lavi, il s'agissait de son grand-père. »

Cette révélation-ci acheva Kanda. Mais dans QUOI avait-il réellement mis les pieds ? Et comment pouvait-il s'en sortir à présent qu'il était dans l'affaire jusqu'au cou?

Tandis qu'il se posait ces questions, c'est à peine s'il entendit Allen dire à Lavi :

« Il va falloir prévenir Komui et les chefs de la situation. »

Et pour lui, cela ne signifiait désormais plus qu'une chose : les événements prenait une tournure totalement incontrôlable de son point de vue.

**XxX**

Oui, je sais, c'est très court. Mais je vous avez prévenus : je manque un peu de temps dernièrement. J'espère que ça s'arrangera d'ici le mois de janvier!^^ N'ayez pas peur, j'ai encore des idées pour cette fic, et je la continue, même si c'est de manière lente.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur les chaps précédents. N'hésitez pas à mettre pour celui-ci aussi!^^ Les critiques (constructives) sont également toujours les bienvenues. :)

Sinon, comme d'habitude, il doit y avoir des fautes d'orthographe qui traînent. J'essaierais de corriger à l'occasion. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

A la prochaine.


End file.
